Chain belts are known that have chain links constructed for bending around curves in a belt path as for example disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,997, Apr. 11, 1995 to U. Schreier, et al. for ARTICLE TRANSPORTING APPARATUS INCLUDING INTERCONNECTED CHAIN PART PROVIDED WITH ROLL BODIES, which belt has a load carrying surface only as wide as the chain links.
Some chain conveyor links of the foregoing type have carried load bearing panels with intermeshing leading and trailing tooth structure, wherein the panels extend laterally beyond the chain links to increase the width of the conveyor belt, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,020, Feb. 6, 1996 to R. T. Clopton for SMOOTH-DRIVING CONVEYOR CHAIN, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,492, Dec. 16, 1997 to P. E. Damkjaer for CONVEYOR CHAIN, wherein the panels abut and interdigitate at zig-zag shaped trailing and leading edges.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,109, Dec. 14, 1971, to R. E. Cabak for CONVEYOR CONSTRUCTION discloses a belt where every other chain link comprises a belt width transport panel pivoted between leading and trailing chain links which serve as pivots for permitting belt curvature. This chain is complex requiring expensive roller bearings and accompanying ride-in channel shaped tracks accomodating the chain.
Curved path conveyor chain links are also known in which the load bearing platforms extending laterally from the chain links have upwardly extending ribbed finger platform surface structure serving to overlap and interdigitate with the fingers on trailing or leading modules to form a non-continuous load bearing surface along the length of the belt, as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,872, Jul. 5, 1988 to P. E. Damkjaer for CONVEYER CHAIN LINK. These and other ones of the foregoing belts also tend to induce problems in providing overlapping of modules to provide a substantially continuous load transport surface without intermodule gaps, as required in many conveyor applications.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,070, Feb. 24, 1987 to R. F. Homeier for DUAL BEND CONVEYOR, wherein alternate teeth on one chain link comprise load carrying platform modules forming overlapping and interdigitating teeth on leading and trailing platform module edges. This conveyor has the problem of requiring a standard bicycle like chain construction to be distorted in maneuvering curved paths. Also the chain itself cannot carry heavy transport loads required in many conveyor applications, and has the disadvantage of short lateral extensions because of a cantilevering connection of the platforms to the chain links, as do other ones of the foregoing chain type conveyor belts.
Because of the aforesaid problems, these prior art chain link conveyors have generally been used mainly for conveyor belts of narrow width because of problems such as the ability to carry unbalanced loads or heavy loads near the belt edges. For example, the platforms may tilt in response to unbalanced loads, particularly when supported substantially by the chain links along curved transport paths.
Furthermore, particularly with lighter weight plastic belts, both the ribbed finger structure and the platform structure had to be heavy and rugged to prevent fracture under dynamic belt loading conditions, and have been particularly prone to damage at belt edges where the hinges are apt to encounter flutter, frictional interference and snagging from foreign objects. Nevertheless, it is highly desirable to keep the belt platform structure light while retaining a high degree of resistance to fracture particularly in the belt edge regions at curves, where the loading is the greatest.
In light weight plastic belts having interdigitating finger structure overlapping at leading and trailing edges, there are significant problems of vibration, friction, wear, undue stresses at belt edges when encountering curves, and dynamic stresses in the chain drive links and associated pivot rods which the integrated belt structure of the known prior art systems have not adequately resolved to prevent wear and fracture of the fingers.
Thus it is an objective of this invention to resolve the aforesaid problems in chain link driven conveyor belts of significant width structured to overcome the foregoing problems, particularly when relying upon light weight plastic materials with relatively fragile interdigitating fingertip construction.
It is a particular objective of this invention to provide a long life chain belt which can stably sustain heavy loads along a curved transport path, wherein the belt is low cost and light weight, yet rugged in operation.
Other objects, features and advantages of this invention will be found throughout the following description, drawings and claims.